Bloodstains
by Lavis.LOve
Summary: It has been seven years since Yuki and Zero made their vow to kill each other if they ever meet again. Yuki is married to Kaname and Zero is a vampire hunter. But what happens if they meet again by the cause of fate? Who will die? M KIDDIES!
1. Prolouge

_**Hey, Alphonse'sGirl27 here! I have many new obsessions in the anime world. Some being FMA, Full moon Wo Sagashite, Vampire Knight, ect.**_

_**But here's a Vampire Knight ZeroXYuki.**_

_**I don't own Vampire Knight or I'd be sued by Matsuri Hino.**_

Bloodstains

Prologue

NOTE: Post all VK mangas.

*Zero*

Blood. It is red and it is appealing to me and beasts in human forme called vampires. I am a former human. My name is Zero Kiryuu and I am a vampire hunter while I am a vampire myself.

It has been seven years since I saw a specific vampire. A pureblood. Her name was Yuki Cross-Yuki _Kuran_ Cross. The name leaves an unpleasant taste on my tongue after I say it. But, as much as I hate to admit it, I used to love Yuki dearly. I still do…somehow.

My name is Zero Kiryuu and I am out to kill Yuki Kuran Cross.

~Yuki~

Beasts in human forme are vampires. There are only a handful of vampires with not one drop of human blood in their family lineage. Those are purebloods. My name is Yuki Kuran Cross and I am a pureblood vampire.

Seven years…seven years since I saw Zero Kiryuu. Seven years since I realized that Kaname was not for me, despite that fact that I was betrothed to him at birth. Despite it would go against Juri and Haruka Kuran's wishes, I _knew that Zero was for me._

_My name is Yuki Kuran Cross, and I love Zero Kiryuu._


	2. Yuki's Dream

~Yuki~

"Yuki, love, is something bothering you?" Kaname-sempai asked me. Clearly there was because I wanted Zero. So badly.

"No, Kaname. Why would you think that?" I lied, putting a convincing smile on my face that said _do not worry about me. I am fine._ But in reality, I wanted to leave Kaname and find Zero. Yes we vowed that we would kill each other if we ever met again, but I now long for peace between us.

"Kaname? May I ask you something?" I asked my husband that I never asked for.

"Yes, Yuki. Ask to your heart's content," Kaname replied in his suave voice in what I once though was _unbelievably _sexy. He moved more towards me and stroked my cheek and began to kiss my wrist.

I pulled away from him. I knew what he wanted. Sex. Whenever Kaname was all touchy-feely, he wanted to get busy. Fast. We made love many times in our marriage, but it was disappointing. Curiosity blossomed in my mind when we did have sex. How would Zero treat me.

Fantasies bloomed in my mind and I began to fantasize about the silver haired, lavender eyed knight when Kaname was absent.

_**(A/N: This is Yuki's dream.)**_

"_Yuki…I love you…" Zero whispered in my ear huskily, toying with my earlobe with his fangs. _

"_Zeroooo…" I moaned, threading my fingers in his silky silver hair. "I love you too…"_

_The vampire hunter was taking his prey in a strategy most cunning and seductive. The vampire, his prey, was caught in her trap. Zero was the hunter and I was more than pleased to be his hunted prey. _

I woke up with a start and with Kaname at my side.

"Dear Yuki, did you have a nightmare?" Kaname asked, moving a piece of my now long hair out of my face. His gaze penetrated me and I was afraid. I was afraid that he knew what I was thinking of. My beloved Zero Kiryuu.

"No, Onii-sama. I'm fine," I lied again. What was the point of being married if I was not going to tell the truth. I was dreaming of Zero and I making love. That was no nightmare but a sweet dream which I wished to be a beautiful reality.

"Yuki…are you lying to me?" he had asked in sad voice but he kept his composure. I felt so awful but somewhere in my heart, I did not care.

"Kaname…I can't fake it anymore…I LOVE ZERO!" I blurted in a frenzy of agony. I loved him! I could not deny it any longer. I was sobbing and I was having a fit of madness.

Breaking away from my husband, I ran out the door and went to find my beloved Zero.

That was the last time I saw Kaname. Screw him, my heart and brain screamed for Zero Kiryuu. My mortal enemy, but my childhood friend.

"_It's been seven years, Zero. I can't live without you. I now know that…" I said to myself as I was running to where my heart pointed to where Zero was. I would never give up…not until I had Zero in my arms again._


	3. Zero's Life

_**Hey, there's new OC s. Remember Espeon210? Yeah she's in this story now. Thanks Ally! Love ya so much, like a sister that is. **_

_**~Alphonse'sGirl27**_

*Zero*

"Zerooooo….wakey wakey…"a pair of female voices sounded in my face. I had allies who were on the Vampire Hunter's Association with me and they were sisters though they looked NOTHING alike. Midori and Kazumi Shimizu. Kazumi had dark brown hair and vibrant brown eyes. The only thing about her that absolutely pissed me off more than anything else was that she looked vaguely like Yuki. She had a tattoo of a butterfly on her left hip and a sakura blossom on her right wrist. She constantly had a anti-vampire charm on a long piece of twine rope that hung from her pale neck. Somehow, she had the same spell Yuki had on her bracelet and Kazumi used it when I was going on a blood lust rampage. She has been going out with Hanabusa Aidou: a complete dip-shit in my eyes

Midori looked quite exotic but she didn't suit my tastes in women. She had the longest hair I had ever seen; it was a jet black and so flawless. Her eyes were a deep violet and her bubbly personality was so contradictory to her appearance. She was dating Takuma Ichijou.

" Girls…I'm in a pissy mood. Go away," I growled and turned in my bed. But the girls climbed in and began to tickled the hell out of me.

"AHH! STOP!" I yelled with laughter and the sisters erupted with giggles. It has been awhile since anyone tickled me. Even Yuki tickled me to make me smile. Kazumi brought the memories back of Yuki and I. I kissed Yuki before she left Cross Academy. She was my first. "Kazumi…Midori stop," I said, my laughter dying down, feeling depressed again.

"What's wrong Zero-kun?" Kazumi asked, getting up and moving my hair away from my eyes. I let my hair grow longer since I left the academy.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Midori added, sitting me up and placing a pillow for my aching back.

"Yes….Kazumi, no offense but you look like someone I hate. Yuki Kuran Cross…" I said lowering my head. Kazumi looked hurt. She looked away from me and left. I heard her crying in the other room. She admired me, and I could tell she did.

"Zero…do you still love Yuki…?" Midori asked me with a serious face. She ment business.

How could I answer this question? Midori and Kazumi had known me for six years! But I cannot tell them how I feel about Yuki. Not to Kazumi. She would hate me more than ever. I had been an dick to her for the majority of the time I had known her. She does everything in her power to make me happy and not remember the painful memories of Ichiru and Shikuza Hio…even the death of my parents.

"Leave me alone," I said, being a cold-hearted bastard again. "Let's go hunt down some Level Es."


	4. Enter Aidou and Kain

~Yuki~

"…_Yuki…Yuki…come to me, Yuki…" _a voice sounded in my head.

"ZERO!" I yelled as woke up with a start. I looked around frantically…no Zero there to comfort me.

_Dammit. Why is it that Zero cannot be here… _I thought to myself, bringing my knees to my chest, curling into a ball.

"Yuki-chaaaan!" an annoying voice sounded through my temporary room. Aidou Hanabusa. "Wakey wakey!" he chimed as he walked into my room without a care in the world.

"Aidou…I swear to you…leave me alone to get dressed or I'll rip you apart," I snarled. Ever since I became a vampire (and Kaname's wife), I was NEVER a morning person. So that explains my crappy mood when Aidou wakes me up at nine in the morning. His girlfriend, Kazumi Shimizu, was quite serious and very beautiful. I knew because Aidou carried a picture of her in his wallet and talked about her all the frigging time.

"Hanabusa…don't wake up our guests," Akatsuki Kain, Aidou's cousin said in his stern voice. Aidou wheeled around on his heels and put his hands on his hips.

"Akatsukiiii! You're no fun!" Aidou whined and stomped out of my room back to his own.

"Kain-sama. Thank you very much," I said, bowing to him.

"Yuki. I should be bowing to you. You are a pureblood," he said in his always serious voice. He bowed to me and I saw Ruka in my doorway.

"Ruka…?" I said completely confused.

"Oh. Ruka and I live together now. Surprise you?" Kain said. Ruka remained silent.

"No no! I like you two together!" I laughed. I smiled and look at the happy couple. Then I thought of my Zero. A scary thought came to my mind when I did.

_What if Zero found love already…_


	5. The Hunt

*Zero*

The VHA (Vampire Hunter's Association) assigned Kazumi and I out on a Level E hunt while Midori was sent with Tanakari Otomiya. The vampire was on a killing spree for at least two weeks and his name was Daisuke Tanaka. He had straw blonde hair and dull green eyes and snow white skin. The last thing he was seen wearing was a grey trench coat and black pants along with a white shirt with a small grass stain on it.

"Kazumi, check all the west side of the building while I check the east," had ordered and she nodded, holding the Artimis rod…Yuki's former weapon. She help onto her charm and ran off quickly to find the rouge vampire.

I took out the Bloody Rose and searched everywhere for the description of the Level E vampire Daisuke. I then heard a girl screaming. _**KAZUMI!**_

"You! Get off of me, Daisuke!" Kazumi screamed, trying to fight off the bloodthirsty beast. But his red eyes said it all.

"_Let….meee…drink your blooood!"_ Daisuke hissed and grabbed Kazumi's hand and nearly bit into her neck.

"GET OFF OF HER!" I yelled angrily and I pounced on the vampire. He hissed and bared his fangs at Kazumi and I. His eyes were so crazed and insane. I would have been like him and Kazumi and Midori would have hunted me down and killed me. "You're killing sprees are over, Tanaka Daisuke," I said angrily but calmly. "You killed over ten girls and drank them dry."

"_Ahh…but it waas worth iitt," _Daisuke hissed. I was horrified and now pissed.

"Die, Tanaka Daisuke," I said and I shot him, straight in the head. His whole body disintegrated into ashes and blew away into the wind. Kazumi stared at me and back at the pile of ashes.

"Let's get the hell out of here," I growled and Kazumi nodded in approval. With that, we left the scene in which we killed Daisuke Tanaka.

~~~~~~******_**BlOoDsTaInS~~~~~********_

"_**Zero…there's someone here for you…" a frightened Kazumi said , running into my arms like Yuki would in the old days. **_

"_**Don't worry, Kazumi it's probably just-" I stopped in my tracks in shock.**_

"_**Kiryuu-kun. It's been awhile," Kaname said, his eyes red and his fang protruding obscenely from his lips. "Where is my wife, Yuki? Or have you consumed her blood to point she is dead in your closet?" the pureblood spat, yanking Kazumi out of my arms and threatening to bite her. **_

"_**DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Midori screamed, grabbing her vampire sword from her leg brace on her thigh.**_

"_**Let her go or I'll kill you," I threatened, putting the Rose to his temple. **_


	6. Fear

~Yuki~

"Takuma, why are you helping me escape Kaname. I mean he's your best friend, isn't he?" I asked Takuma Ichijou. Looking up from his HUGE book that one of his maids brought for him and he had that ever-present sunshine-y smile one his face. The blonde haired vampire stood up from his plush leather study chair and walked over to me.

" Made a promise to Kaname-sama: I shall protect you. But this whole brother-marries-his-little-sister-to make-babies thing is kind of nasty. That's incest, Yuki-sama," Takuma explained.

This made NO sense to me! I loved Kaname dearly at one point and now…my heart belonged to Zero Kiryuu. "Yuki-sama, I should be worried about Kiryuu-kun. Did you tell Kaname about Zero or di you lay low?" Takuma asked me, with a grave look on his face, his smile completely gone.

"I…I…I told…"I stuttered in fear. _Holy CRAP! What if Kaname found Zero and…killed him?_

_**Sorry for such a short chapter. This is done on purpose for the next one. The next chapter and this one come in hand-in-hand. Anyways, review. ALSO PLEASE review The Feline and the Alchemist! Maybe there are not any FMA fans as much anymore…oh well. Just review. THANKS! **_

_**~Summer**_


	7. The Killing of a Pureblood

*Zero*

Kazumi was still in Kaname's death grip and my gun was still at his temple. Midori's sword was still Kaname's Adam's apple, threatening to puncture into the skin.

"Kaname Kuran, let Kazumi go or I will-"

"Do it, I dare you. Make Yuki hate you for the rest of her life. She** LEFT **ME for **YOU**!" Kaname roared. He bared his beastly fangs and was about to bite helpless Kazumi. How could I see this!

_"You killed him…so now I shall punish you!" Shizuka Hio hissed at my parents. They starred in horror as the vampire threatened to sink her fangs into my neck._

_"NO!"_

_"ZERO, NO!"_

_An excruciating pain had entered all over. Red blood splattered all over the white snow._

_"DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled and I shot Kaname. I shot him. Finally, I did what I had longed to do for such a long time. I killed Kaname Kuran. I killed the one who rightfully made Yuki the monster she is: a pureblood vampire. _

"Ah…you killed me Kiryuu. Yuki is yours but you got her in vain. You killed a pureblood. But I always was on the execution list, no?" Kaname asked with that damn wry smile on his face. "Take care of Yuki…former human…" Kaname hissed while baring his fangs as he died. While he shattered, I thought of Yuki. Did she really leave that ass for me? I couldn't imagine it at all.

"Was that Kaname Kuran?" Midori asked, picking up Kaname's remains. I nodded and she gasped. "But…he was on the execution list…wasn't he Kazumi?" she asked her sister. Kazumi mimicked me in nodding.

"Was he talking about your Yuki, Zero-kun? Yuki Kuran Cross?" Kazumi asked me, pressing her hand to the spot where Kaname grazed his fangs. He cut her and I was going to bite her.

"Ka-Kazumi…" I hissed, my eyes becoming red. Kazumi knew my secret.

"Come on, Zero. Don't make a mess," she said nonchalantly. I sank my fangs into Kazumi's soft neck and consumed her blood. As always, I felt extremely guilty afterwards.

"Zero…find Yuki," Kazumi said after I drank her blood.

"What?"

"Find her. You love her. Midori and I hear you saying her name while you sleep," Kazumi said smiling, "We can wait for you."

I thought seriously for a moment. I loved her still which was a hardcore fact. I already killed her husband which gave me a great opportunity to have her back. But I hated her for what she was: a pureblood.

"Leave me alone."

~~~~~******BlOodStAiNs~~~~~******

"_Zerrooo….please…" Yuki moaned as I thrusted into her mercilessly. Her moans filled the room and she nails dung into my back, causing me to bleed._

_"Yukiii…I love you so much…."_

I woke up from the dream, sweating like crazy. How could I dream that? I love her but I now WANT her like fucking hell! It was clear that Kazumi was right. I had to find Yuki.


	8. Too Close For Comfort

_**Hey sorry for not updating for a while. School is just kicking my ass and just has been busy .I am so sorry to say but 100 Love Letters is going to be torn down. I've lost inspiration to continue this. Also I am seriously considering ripping down The Duchess as well. My interest in Pokemon has lessened greatly and I see no point in continuing. But I'll finish Not Meant to Be cos it's my biggest PKMN story. So…review THIS and **__May I? __**Por favor?**_

_**~Lavi'sGirl27**_

~Yuki~

I woke up with a start with a horrible nightmare with Kaname brutally killing Zero in front of me in a fit of jealousy. What if Kaname actually did that and killed the sweet girls who also lived with Zero? What then? He'll be on the Hunters' list….but Zero was my number one priority now.

_**I never meant the things I said  
To make you cry  
Can I say I'm sorry**_

I regretted going and marrying Kaname when I KNEW that Zero was all alone. I regretting never telling Zero how I felt about him.

"But would he even care?" I asked myself in horror. Did I get too close for comfort?

Of course I did…

_**It's hard to forget**_

~~~~**B**l**O**o**D**s**T**a**I**n**S**~~~~

_**And yes I regret  
All these mistakes  
I don't know why you're leaving Me  
But I know you must have your reasons  
There's tears in your eyes  
I watch as you cry  
But it's getting late**_

-Zero-

I played _Too Close for Comfort_ by McFly, a British band and the singer sang how he attempted to figure this scheme-queen girl out and they wanted to love her but she broke up the poor sap. This song reminded me about Yuki but she was the one who was too close for comfort seven years ago.

But I was the one who fell in love with her. I was the one who fucking had wet dreams about her. It was clear that I still loved her.

_**Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I wanted in  
What was I just about to discover  
When I got too close for comfort  
Driving you home  
Guess I'll never know  
**_

_(A/\N: This is a recap of Zero's naughty dream -w-)_

"_Zero….good Lord I love you so much…don't ever go," Yuki cried as I kissed her ravenously. Her nose crinkled up as I slid in and out of her and her whole entire body shook as I hit her sweet, sensitive spot. She moaned my name as I continued to thrust deeply into her._

"_Yuki….I-I love you so much…" I grunted as I felt as Yuki contracted her inner walls around me._

_**Remember when we scratched our names into the sand  
And told me you loved me  
But now that I find  
That you've changed your mind  
I'm lost for words  
And everytbhing I feel for you  
I wrote down on one piece of paper  
The one in your hand  
You won't understand  
How much it hurts to let you go**_

~~~~b**L**o**O**d**S**t**A**i**N**s~~~~_**  
**_  
_**Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I wanted in  
What was I just about to discover  
I got too close for comfort  
Driving you home  
Guess I'll never know**_

~Yuki~

(A/\N: This is a recap of Yuki's version of her dream of sex with Zero)

_As Zero slid into me, I dug my nails into his perfectly muscled back and he hissed in pain as I moaned out his delicious name. Not once had Kaname made me feel the way Zero made me feel. Zero wasn't too overpowering but he didn't want me to be in control. _

"_Yuki…" he grunted as I clamped around him. He was so thick and big and I couldn't take it anymore. The thrusts mixed out sweat and my tears was just more than enough to make me scream out Zero's name._

"_AHHHH ZEEERRROOOO!" I screamed as I came, digging my nails into his shoulders, locking my heels at his hips and arching into my silver haired prince._

"_YUUUUKIIIII!" Zero yelled as he released his seed within me.__****_

All this time you've been telling me lies  
Hidden in bags that are under your eyes  
And when I asked you I knew I was right

I needed him….**LONGED** for him beside me once again. It damn wasn't fair at all. He must be sleeping with what's-her-face-Kazumi and fucking her to kingdom come. ..

But Zero wasn't like that…right?_****_

But if you turn your back on me now  
When I need you most  
But you chose to let me down  


~~~~**B**l**O**o**D**s**T**a**I**n**S**~~~~

_**Won't you think about what you're about to do to me  
And back down...**_

-Zero-

I knew that Kaname was dead but when they were married, Yuki and him must have **ALWAYS **been at it like fucking rabbits. It made me physically sick and I just wanted to re-kill Kaname's ass again. He might have been soft on the outside, but on the inside, he was a fucking, goddamned monster. Eventhough he complained about Hanabusa brought in day class girls to have sex with, he also brought in girls twice AS bad as the sluts Hanabusa brought. Kamame was never a quiet, loving, and gentle lover…or that's what I've heard. _****_

Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I wanted in  
What was I just about to discover  
I got too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in

What was I just about to discover  
When I got too close for comfort  
Driving you home  
I guess I'll never know...

Screw life. Screw my promise about killing Yuki when I see her again. When I see her again, I'll be ready to love her the way I supposed to…

_**Like? I certainly hope so cos I got up at three in the morning and did this. I'll start on a LaviXOC or KandaLena story later in place of 100LLS. I truly am sorry for those who were fans of that. It was pissing me off.**_

_**REVIEW and REVIEW **__May I?_

_**~~Lavi'sGirl27**_


	9. Lies

_**Sorry for having you guys hanging for a while. Well here's some more Bloodstains.**_

_**~Lavi'sGirl27**_

*Zero*

"Girls, I'm leaving. Be careful of vampires and perverts," I said while putting on my coat and putting my gun in my holster.

"Wait, Zero where are you going?" Midori asked.

"You doing errands?" Kazumi inquired and she rubbed her eyes and itched her sakura blossom tattoo.

"No. I'm finding Yuki. If I'm not home in a week and I don't send in any word, I'm dead," I said while fixing my collar and watch.

"But Ze-" Kazumi started.

'NO! You do what I say! That's final," I yelled looking back at the twin of Yuki Kuran-Cross. Kazumi nearly broke int tears as I yelled at her. And as I left, the brunette fell to the floor sobbing I saw in the corner of my eye. Damn I was an ass.

Days passed and I still had not found Yuki nor her whereabouts. I informed Midori and Kazumi about my well being. But Kazumi never spoke to me. But what I found out was strange.

_Kazumi knew about where Yuki was_. And she never told me.

One month passed and I had found Yuki Cross's whereabouts...

_**Sorry for such a short chapter. I'll update ASAP.**_

_**~Lavi'sGirl27**_


	10. Reunion

_**I don't own Vampire Knight. If I did, I'd kick Kaname's ass and have Zero and Yuki have babies.**_

_**~Lavi'sGirl27**_

~Yuki~

"Kazumi, why'd you leave Zero's home and moved into here?" I had asked the girl I had always wanted to meet. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail with pieces of her hair framing her sweet face.

"I couldn't stand him anymore. I wanted my Hanabusa near me at all times," she replied nonchalantly while picking up her panties off the floor of Aidou's room. To be honest, she had always been a sex kitten with Hanabusa Aidou. It made me feel awkward.

"Oh I see…" I replied uneasily. The way Aidou described her made her seem like an angel. But her seeing her now made me think she was a slut.

"Oh and by the way, Zero's coming," she said smiling at me, genuinely. "He really loves you, you know."

"He…does?" I asked in shock. Kazumi nodded and put her undies in the laundry. I stumbled onto the blood red couch. _He still loves me…_I told myself. I hugged my chest close and jumped up when I heard the door bell ring.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I ran down the huge flight of stairs and opened the cherry oak French doors. The visitor was Zero Kiryuu, himself.

"Hey…"he blushed at me, looking down at his feet. I saw his gun at his side and he loosened his collar.

"Zero…aren't you going to kill me?" I asked, lying my way to his heart.


	11. Love and Trial

_**Okay the wait is over now! More **__Bloodstains__** for my loyal readers. My good friend, Nar-san, got addicted and she wants me to update. In fact she was sitting next to me (more like ON me -_-'') and she said "UPDATE YOU POTATO-FUCKER!" So I did. Thanks Nar for farting me. So readers, review. I don't own VK.**_

_**~Itachi'sGirl27**_

-Zero-

Yuki just stood before me, much different from before we last seen each other. Her eyes were still the same but her height was different; she was taller than she was in high school. Her hair was a tad bit shorter but much more browner, in a good way. It was like the finest Hersey's milk chocolate bar kind of brown.

"Zero…aren't you going to kill me?" Yuki asked me as she leaned on the door in such a fucking sexy manner. A little _**too**_ sexy for me not to have…the _happies__** (AN: reference from **__I Hate That I Love You__**. The one who said that was Kisame.) **_In short, I was somewhat horny. Yes, I said HORNY.

"N-no. W-Why would I?" I asked all stoic and shit. I turned away from her to walk home and she gasped.

"Wait! Zero, don't leave yet!" Yuki called as I began to walk. I turned to her and faced the girl—no…_the woman_ I loved and gazed lazily at her. Her nervous look penetrated my gaze and the next thing I knew was that I was hugging her close to me. Not once did I reach for the _Bloody Rose. _No, I held my Yuki close and I didn't let her slip through my fingers. Not for a second time. I couldn't stand letting her go again.

_**Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends  
**_

"Yuki, I missed you. I really did," I confessed, looking deeply into my Yuki's eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears and she held my shoulders in her hands. She held me and she kissed my cheek. My eyes were lost in her red-brown orbs and I held her soft cheek in my large and callused hands. "I mean it, Yuki."

_**Like my father's come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
**_

"Zero, do you know what today is?" Yuki asked cinching her arms around my ribs as I caressed her cheek.

"No, what is today?" I asked puzzled as I looked down at her, smiling. Genuinely smiling at her for once in my life. I kissed her cheek and she began to giggle.

"Silly, Zero! It's your birthday! Happy 24th birthday!" Yuki cheered as she hugged me tightly and kissed my head.

_**Here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are  
**_

I had totally forgotten about my birthday. I was actually twenty-four and the years were passing me by me so fast. Yuki must've been twenty-two and she didn't look a day over seventeen. Yuki had placed a huge kiss on my cheek and kissed me softly on my lips.

_**As my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends**_

"Yuki…I didn't think I could say this but…Yuki I love you," I said gently to her. I held her up and kissed her lovingly and fully on the lips._**  
**_

_**Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends  
**_

"Zero…I love you too," Yuki whispered back in my ear and she nibbled on my earlobe. I grinned and moved my hands up her waist and held her. We collapsed onto a flower field filled with lavender, sweet pea, peony, honeysuckle, vanilla and irises. Yuki landed on me and we laid underneath a huge sakura tree.

_**Ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends  
**_

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look, Yuki-koi?" I asked as I held her above me and she looked down at me with those curious eyes.

"Uh…"

"You are so incredibly gorgeous," I whispered as I kissed her.

_**Here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are**_

"Zero, you're needed inside," Kazumi said as she interrupted my intimate moment with Yuki. Her eyes were harsh and like Yuki's but minus the sweet look in them. Her eyes were harsh and angry. I didn't care if she looked like Yuki, Kazumi didn't size up to my Yuki Kuran-Cross. "Sorry, Zero."_****_

As my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

When I left with Kazumi she didn't look at me once. Her eyes never met mine. She was different.

"Kazumi, what's wrong?" I asked as I placed my hand on her shoulder. She jerked away and she kept on walking silently. "Kazumi!" I shouted.

"SHUT UP, ZERO YOU ASS," she growled. "Takuma needs you."_****_

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends  


Once we reached the house. I met with Takuma Ichijou.  
"So, Ichijou. What do you want?" I asked nonchalantly. He turned around in his leather chair and faced me. His face was solemn and his hands were folded.

"Kiryuu-kun, you're being charged with the killing of a pureblood, Kuran Kaname. You're going to be condemned to death. I'm trying everything to stop this execution," he said.

_**Like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends**_

Well, my revenge on Kaname would have a big price tag on it. That price had cost my life…


End file.
